Frozen
by little sasuke kun
Summary: I'll do anything for you! So, please... "Marry me?" even if it's a lie, because sometimes, love hurts.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Here is a mini story. It's just going to be few chapter's long.

This is my little Christmas present to you all, so I do hope you enjoy it. :)

Merry Christmas & A happy new year!

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**F**

**R**

**O**

**Z**

**E**

**N  
****  
**  
"Some memories are frozen within time itself, So that you can always remember them."

_No matter how much pain is inflict on you.  
Because,  
not all memories are happy ones._

[[Chapter 1]]

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura woke up to a beautiful morning, the sun streaming through her window; she looked over and saw the clean, untouched half of the bed and let out a disappointed sigh.

He had been gone for a couple of weeks now as she gazes at the calendar beside, today's date had a red circle around it, her bed but, when you've been a ninja for all your life, you got use to the constant absence. Yet, she couldn't help miss him; after all, he was her husband. She had found herself constantly worrying if he was alright. Usually if he went on missions when there were younger she'd just be looking forward to the day he would return, since he always did.

Sometimes she hated being in love.  


* * *

"_I love you.''_

_"Sakura… we've been over this."_

_"I know, but-"_

_"You have to choose Sakura. You can't keep doing this. You're going to hurt someone."_

_"I choose you! It's always been you!" she smiled. "I've always loved you…"  


* * *

_

Sakura got up from her bed and took a quick shower; she washed and brushed her hair and teeth, and got dressed. Normally what would distract her from waiting for his return was working long hours at the hospital, but today was her day off and she planned to sharpen her cooking skills, which over the years had improved drastically.

She went down stairs and tied a white apron around her tiny waist, which almost covered her pink shirt. She didn't bothering tying up her hair. She walked over and turned on the stove and grabbed a frying pan and put it on the element, went to the fridge, grabbed some butter and placed a big hunk of it in the pan. Then, she went back and grabbed, milk, eggs, more butter and all of her other ingredients.

Today she was going to make breakfast. A big breakfast.

_Just for you._

Her ninja senses tingled as she felt as if someone was behind her, but as she turned around, no one was there.

She shrugged it off and grabbed the milk, measuring the exact amount, grabbed one egg from the carton and cracked it on the side just like an expert chef and put it in, throwing the two shells expertly in the garbage behind her. She grabbed a spoon and started stirring it. She added some butter to it and she hopefully had made the batter.

She poured a couple blobs of the batter into the frying pan, in minutes she had made a stack full of pancakes. She went back to the fridge and grabbed some bacon. She closed the fridge with her foot and sliced open the package and threw 5 pieces of bacon in the hot pan, which made a sizzling sound. She plopped 3 eggs into the remaining spaces of the pan. She went back and put the big stack of pancakes on the table.

As the bacon and eggs finished, she grabbed 3 plates, she put the bacon and eggs on one. She brought all of them to the table and set it, two plates on either side of her delicious feast.

She smiled at her effort. He's going to be so proud she thought as she fiddled with her diamond ring.

She was just about to go and grab some forks when she felt someone was behind her, breathing on her neck. She stiffened.

Their hands wrapped around her waist and bent down to kiss her on the neck.  
She froze as she turned around.

"Oh my fucking god!" she squeaked.

He just smiled.

"When did you get back? How long are you back for?" She excitedly asked as she wrapped back into his arms kissing him a million times.

"I've missed you, Sakura."

"I've missed you so much Sasuke!" As she pressed him against the counter not wanting to let him go.

She had missed him so much, just waiting for him to return.

"I'm not back for long, a week a most." She sighed as she made a pouty face, she hated that she hardly got to see him. "But," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I don't want to leave your side until I have to go."

She smiled greedily. "You're all mine for a week?"

He smirked and nodded as the exchanged a hot kiss. She pulled back from the kiss, very satisfied. "Oh! I made up breakfast."

"I can see that." He smirked, "And it actually smells….edible."

She gave him a look; they both sat down and ate her kindly prepared breakfast.  
She was surprised to, everything taste good, her pancakes weren't dry, her bacon wasn't burnt and her eggs weren't too hard. She smiled. **Perfection.**

It was pretty silent as they ate, they had small conversations like…what have you been up to while I was away? What did you do? How did it go?

But, Sasuke sighed and asked the question they've both been avoiding.

"How's…" he paused as he watched Sakura clean up the table, "Naruto?"

She paused before answering holding all the plated in her hand. "He's been busy, you know? After all, since he did become Hokage. He always has a lot to do," she dumped the dishes in the sink; she'd do them later, "I do get to see him from time to time. He always makes an effort to see me as much as he can, but lately, I don't get to see him much."

Sasuke smiled, "He's a good guy, even if he's swamped with problems and work; he makes the effort to see you as often as he can, but he just doesn't satisfy all your needs." He smiled sexily as he walked over to her and pushed her against the counter. She could feel his bulge against her. She let out a little moan. It had been a while and she was craving him.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, biting on her bottom lips, before plunging her tongue deep in his mouth, swirling it around, tasting every last bit of him.

* * *

"_He's" he paused, "He's not coming back Sakura…"_

_"NO HE IS! HE PROMISED."_

_"Sakura…"_

_"HE PROMISED ME. HE'D NEVER LEAVE ME. T-THAT HE LOVED ME. HE'S GOING TO COME BACK. H-he promised."_

_"Then…can I wait with you? Would that be alright?"  
_

"_You're a good friend…_

_Naruto. "_

_A good __**Friend.  
**_

Some words stung.. He never got that phrase. Words can sting.__until now. _**  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_His hand cupped her ass tightly as he pulled her closer to him; he had missed her so much, so very much.

She pulled her head back, breaking the kiss, and his lips began kissing her neck, both hands were on her ass, her legs wrapped around him and he lifted her up.

He looked up to her, as a little moan escaped her lips,

"Shall we go to the bedroom?"

"Mmm."

He walked up the stairs to her bedroom, kissing her without breaking and contact.

And before Sakura knew it, her back was against her sheets and he was on top of her.

He began ripping of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on; she looked at him up and down. Her hand tracing over his stomach. And her eyes lingered on his boxers, she looked up to him and there eyes make contact, he smirked, "in do time, be patient."

One hand ran up her thighs, moving his hand back and forth on her thigh, moving it ever so slightly, closer to her core. He bent down and hungrily kissed her, tasting her, how he missed what she tasted like.

Her hands racked through his hair, one hand gripping his raven locks, pulling him closer. His tongue went in her mouth and his free hand ripped off her skirt in one quick motion. He pulled back and smirked. Her eyes looked at him, for more.  
He placed both legs around her and laid on top of her, so his bulge could be felt, so it would make her a bit hornier. He just love to tease her. She would get wet and he like it when she was wet, from just a mere touch. Her hands greedily touched him and pulled his lips back to hers; he kissed her again, moving his pelvis. She started moaning again.

"Uhhh"

he stopped kissing her, "Do you want me to stop _teasing_ you?"

"Uh huh."

I need you.

Closer

Closer.

His hands went to her panties as he torn them off, he ripped off his boxers, her eyes focused on his cock. Her hand reached for it.

"Sakura." He growled.

As she hand began moving back and forth on it, he started moaning, she increased the speed, and slowly stopped, his eyes looked down at her, as her mouth opened and sucked on it, like a lollipop.

Up and down her mouth went, tasting him swirling her tongue on the head for a bit. She kept going, but as soon as it was getting good, his hand touched her hand, and told her to stop.

She pulled away and looked up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I want you…**now**."

"I want you more."

He pushed her down and plunged his cock inside her, she let out a gasp. a gasp of pure lust.

* * *

_"I want you to marry me"_

_"That's…it's so sudden."_

_"I love you Sakura. I've loved you for years."_

_"I know."_

_"But I don't know what else, that will make you smile. More than before."_

_"I- i..."  
_

* * *

He pushed in and out of her, she was moaning In delight. As he increased he speed, her hands wrapped around him, moaning in delight.

"Faster." She demanded.

"uhh"

"don't stop."

She moved her head up towards his, so she could kiss his lips. Her hands running all over him. And he kept pumping in and out. Watching her eyes widen in delight as he did.  
It never ceased to amaze him how many times he could do the same things with her, and she'd enjoy it like it was their first.

As he got a stable rhythm going, he took one of his hands, and started rubbing her clit with his thumb, his eyes just watched as they grew even larger.

"Ohhh." Was all Sakura could mutter. She was in complete bliss, she could see only him in front of her, he could only see the man she truly loved before her.

Her eyes only could see, Sasuke.  
And he could only see her.

After a few minutes of the combined pleasurable task, he could feel her legs starting to move, she was almost there, and all he did was increase the pressure on her clit.

She moaned,

"Should I stop?"

"No, no... So close."

He just smirked and made one final thrust, and groaned, and within seconds, delicious liquid poured out from her. He just stared at her, "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke." As they shared another passionate kiss.

As the kiss broke, he got off from her and he smirked, "We almost tied."

"Next time." She winked. She got up from the bed, "Shall we, clean up?"

"I'll be there in a minute, you go on ahead." He said, she smiled, and walked into the bathroom, he could hear the shower being turned on.

He got up, and looked at her bedside table. He always stared at it. The picture. Sakura was beautiful as always, wearing the most fitting wedding dress around, you'd think the picture would make him a little guilty, but no.

He enjoy looking at the picture,

* * *

"_Sakura… I brought him back, just like you asked."_

_"I know."_

_"I always live up to my promise!"_

_"I know Naruto. Thank you so much!"_

_"Sakura…I want you to know. We've been friends for years, and you known that I liked you, for years right?"_

_"Right…" she breathed._

_"Then you know that I brought you back the only thing that you care for, the thing that means most to you."_

_"Where are you going with this."_

_"You're the most important person in my life, the person I want to smile, I've given that to you, I've given him back, now, do this for me, make me smile the way I made you and marry me."_

_He knelled down._

_"Sakura, will you be my wife?"_

_"Yes Naruto. I will."_

* * *

Of Mrs. and Mr. Uzumaki.

* * *

Authors Note:

The next chapter will probably explain all your question, especially if your wondering why she married him and such, so just wait for next chapter.

And PS. This story will only be either one or more chapters. I want a short, simple, sad story.

Please review as well! _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

The Final Chapter of my mini story. I do hope it makes you cry, it's what i was aiming for. :)

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied.

**F**

**R**

**O**

**Z**

**E**

**N  
****  
**  
"Some memories are frozen within time itself, So that you can always remember them."

_No matter how much pain is inflict on you.  
Because,  
not all memories are happy ones._

[[Chapter 2]]

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura woke up and saw the empty space in her bed; Sasuke must have gotten up early and left.

She sighed as she grabbed her robe and padded down stairs. As she reached the last step she could see the kitchen she could see who was inside the kitchen, she was shocked as her mouth opened but, nothing came out. She gulped, pausing on the stair trying to move forward, her one of her hand trembled, while the other one was clutching the railing.

"Sakura?" he called. It only made it harder to move.

Harder to _breathe_

her heart beat increased, blood flowing fast. Pulse racing.

-

-

"H-Hai?" she managed to say, with great effort. The words cracking as they left her mouth.

"Come here for a minute." He asked.

Such simple words for a simple task. Why was it so hard, why? She knew why. But admitting it was not what she wanted.

How could she.

She hated herself.  
She was a terrible, terrible person.

* * *

"_**You cheating WHORE!"  
**_  
"What?" she squeaked? Her eyes tearing up her stomach aching.

"Hm? I didn't say anything sweetie."

"Oh, ahahaha." She laughed awkwardly and she sat down at the table right across from him. She looked up to his face, such a relaxed expression.

It **frightened** her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, as he put a cup of coffee in front of her. She slowly reached out for it, and grabbed sugar and milk and poured it in. Coffee, in Sakura's opinion wasn't good until you added sugar and milk, she liked it sweet.

"It's about, Sasuke."

Thump  
Thump  
Thump

Thum-

* * *

Her heart stopped. She dropped the spoon that was in her hand.

Mind froze.

_I'm drowning._

_I-I can't breathe._

_There's No air._

"S-Sasuke?" she managed to utter his name to him. "What about him?" her eyes widened.

"Sakura, there's," he looked away. He couldn't face her. If there was one thing to avoid talking to Sakura about, it was Sasuke.

He turned his head away, his blue eyes staring away from hers. Avoiding her gaze.

This wasn't good, Not good at all

he was hiding something;

Something terrible

"Where is he?" the guilt had leaked away, she was now only worried about him.

_Only him._

"Sakura." He turned to her, his eyes and head tilled to the ground in shame.

Shame?

She was confused.

It should be me…  
I should be. I should be the one…

"He left on the ANBU S ranked mission this morning."

That's why he left so early. But, he said he'd be staying longer…that I get to him to myself for a week at most.

"When did you tell him about the mission, didn't he just get back?"

"Yes, he got back this morning, look-"

"Why?" she croaked. She knew about that mission, that mission was fatal, deadly.

"He's a great ninja Sakura; you know he will come back- I know he will! He will always come back to you."

_He will always.  
Always come back, to __**you**__._

The words rung in her head, repeatedly. She started crying, she couldn't stop. The tears started flowing from her green eyes. And Naruto bowed his head in shame.

He knew he shouldn't have picked Sasuke, he didn't want to. He asked him, told him he could refuse but, he- he insisted.

Why, was all Naruto wanted to know.  
Why did he leave her sad like this.

On a mission that had a success rate of 10%  
it was suicidal.

Naruto didn't talk to Sakura after that morning; she was sulking in her room

* * *

3 day's passed.

She hardly ate. Hardly slept.  
She was depressed, and there was nothing he could do. His Sakura wasn't smiling.  
He looked at her, caressed her face, and looked into her lifeless green eyes,

"I promised, I'd always make you smile."

She didn't move, didn't look up, she sat there as motionless as ever.

"And I will make you smile."

_I promise. _As he kissed her cheek.

_I always wanted what was best. For you.  
I always wanted to make you smile. For you.  
I wanted to be your flame, your spark._

_But I realized.  
That I couldn't  
I could __**never**__._

_not matter what._

_Only he._

_Only he could do everything I wanted._

_And when I couldn't give you him, I tired everything in my power to make it possible. Even if it was for a day, an hour. A moment was all you needed._

_I'd turn the other way._

_I'd let the tears fall, let you break my heart into little pieces, __**for you**__._

_So you'd smile. So, you'd be happy. So… you could have, half of what you dreamed so long for._  
_**  
I gave it all away, for you.**_

_**And I won't regret it.**_

A week had passed.

Sakura was still the same, still depressed.

_He's gone;_

_gone forever._

Naruto had disappeared that day, and I couldn't care. He probably had things to take care of, more important things, after all the city depended on him to be there for him. She tried eating, but she couldn't eat to much, she wasn't hungry.

* * *

A week & A half.

Ino had stopped by to see what was up, I hadn't gone to work, which was unusual. I had called in sick, she laughed and said to cheer up, Naruto would be back in a week from his mission and I shouldn't be so sad. She took me shopping, but I was uninterested. There was nothing I wanted; I couldn't buy what I really wanted.

"Hey, Sakura." Ino asked, as we sat down for ice-cream, it was the only thing I could eat.

"I've never seen you this, depressed before. Usually you're happy as can be."

_He was my secret._

_My (our) dirty little secret;_

_I never told anyone._

_Not a soul. _

His life was on the line.

"It's not just Naruto." I caved in.

"What?" she asked, "Who else are you worried ab-" she froze in her sentence.

"You're worried about Sasuke!" she asked.

She said his name so fast, without a care in the world. She didn't know how much he meant to me.

"Why in the world would you be worried about him?"

"He was my teammate Ino; of course I'd be worried about them." I spouted truthful lies. "There both gone, and it troubles me."

She looked at me, worried; she believed it, "I guess I understand." She looked across from me, "It's just that, after the conditions Tsunade gave when he 'came' back, that you'd just forget about him."

"I'd never." Sakura tried to calm herself down, "forget about him."

"But, Sakura, Your not allowed to even talk to him, unless if he's injured or, if your on a mission with him, other then that all contact between you too is cut off."

"Don't remind me." She angrily said.

"It was for the best." Ino looked at her, "She wanted to protect you."

A month had past.

I was better than before, I went to work and tried to forget, but it was hard.

I couldn't.

He was all I thought about.

* * *

3 months.

-  
-

And my world came crashing down.

They team had come back. Half of the team, when I saw Naruto, I looked passed him, I looked and looked but, I didn't see him. I fell to the ground, he caught me, and I cried all over again.

"He's gone." I sob, "He's gone."

* * *

// do this for me, please?  
No, I won't. Don't do this!  
I have to, I must.  
It's all for her. I'm not going to let you die.  
Please, she loved you more,  
no she always loved you  
you're all she talks about Naruto!//

he held her ask she sob, carried her to a little place. It took hours, but she didn't say anything just sob in his arms.

As she looked at the grave she sat there confused.

//don't flatter me, don't lie. //

Rest in peace

Uzumaki Naruto

//she always loved you. //

she stopped only to look where they were, she paused as she saw the tombstone.

And she looked up to him, tears in her eyes,

"Where is he?"

he paused and let her down, and he took a piece a paper and read to her,

"When I asked you to marry me, when I gave you everything you wanted. I knew it was never enough, I knew I couldn't give you everything you truly wanted.

And when I told you the only way to see him, was to marry me, you agreed.

You did what ever it took to be with even an inch closer to him.

And even if he was ever caught talking with you, he'd be killed, he took that risk. He loved you that much. That he'd risk it all for one night. For one kiss, for one smile, for you. "

He paused, "I did it for you Sakura, always for you. Even if you never loved me."

Sasuke appeared behind her, "The jutsu will only last for a while longer, say your last goodbyes, Sakura, he won't be coming back."

"Naruto, I did love you. I loved you more than anyone." She said as she walked forward touching his slowly fading hand,

"I love you too Sakura."

"I liked marrying you, you were a wonderful husband." A tear leaked from her eyes again.

"Sakura, I didn't die without purpose, I died giving you everything you want."

"Thank you Naruto, I know, you gave me everything and I- I gave you nothing"

He smiled as he faded away. "You gave me something, something I could never ask for, a beautiful lie." he voice fading in the wind.

_is it okay to lie.  
To the ones you love  
to make them happy?_

_Right?_

_  
Because I told one hell of a lie, just then, and seeing him smile, made it all worth it_.

_i don't regret it._

As he faded she fell and sobbed harder then ever.

He truly was gone.

But he gave her everything she wanted.

he gave her Sasuke, the man who she loved.

"Sasuke" she asked, her voice trembling and tired from all her crying.

"Hm?"

"Can we add, something to his tombstone?"

He smiled.

Rest in peace.

Uzumaki Naruto;  
The strongest ninja.  
A great friend.

The man who could make anyone smile.  
and give it all for those he loved. Thank-you.

_because i can't change, what's in my heart. I tried to do it, i tried to love you, but, He's all i wanted. He's my world._

* * *

There! Mini Christmas gift story complete!

Love you lots!

And now, I'm off to complete indulge. I'll update soon, don't kill me.


End file.
